


I Promise

by Mystic_reader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always keeps his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Wee!chesters and pre-series. No underage sex. Written for spn_30snapshots.

Sammy wiggled into Dean’s bed for the third night in a row, snuggling up into his side and dragging Dean’s arm around him.

Dean was almost 13. He was too big to cuddle, but when he tried telling his little brother to sleep in his own damn bed for a change, Sam would give him that _look_ and puff out his bottom lip, pouting. And damn it, Dean still hadn’t managed to build up a defense strong enough to deflect the puppy dog eyes.

So here they were again, Sam drooling on Dean’s shoulder and Dean doing his best not to worry about why their Dad was so overdue.

Dad had been gone four days. He was supposed to be back yesterday and he hadn’t even called. They were almost out of money. Dean was going to have to go without lunch tomorrow so Sammy could eat. And if Dad didn’t return by the next night, Dean had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“Dean?” Sammy whispered, warm breath against Dean’s neck.

“Thought you were asleep.”

“Is Dad coming home tomorrow?”

Dean sighed heavily. He didn’t like lying to his brother, but there was no sense in worrying the kid.

“Sure, Sammy. Dad will be home soon.”

Sammy’s little fist tightened in the front of Dean’s t-shirt. “How do you know?”

“Cause he’s Dad. He’ll be back.”

Sammy sighed and snuggled closer into Dean side, throwing his leg up over Dean’s calf. The warm weight was comforting.

Dean was about to drift off when he heard, “You won’t leave, will ya Dean?”

Dean rubbed his hand up and down his brother’s back, soothing. “Nah, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise? Promise you won’t leave?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I promise.”

****

This thing between them, whatever it was, was like a powder keg, dangerous, and Sam was volatile, teenage hormones and suppressed urges waging war on his body and their lives.

For weeks now, Sam was moodier than usual, and then Dean came home one day to find him crying in their bedroom, hunched over his schoolbooks, papers and notebooks strewn across the floor. One minute Dean was trying to think of something to say and the next he’s being dragged to the bed, the heavy weight of Sam’s body pressing him into the mattress.

He could taste Sam’s tears on his lips but all questions he may have had dissolved under the insistent press of Sam’s tongue in his mouth. Dean’s hands automatically wound in the long strands of Sam’s hair and he moaned low in his throat when the hard weight of Sam’s arousal ground against his own.

“Sam...Sammy...” Dean breathed out between panting breaths.

Sam kissed him like it was their last moments on earth, deep, desperate kisses that Dean did his best to match.

“Promise me...” Sam bit out, taking Dean’s wrists in his hands and pinning him effectively with the weight of his body. “Promise me...” Another searing kiss.

Dean bucked his hips up to rub himself against his brother, devouring his words and taking them into himself. “Anything...” he said, trying anxiously to move his arms but Sam only pressed harder, kissed deeper.

“Promise me...you’ll always love me.” Sam’s lips dropped to Dean’s throat, pressing sucking kisses to the sensitive skin there, making Dean whine and throw his head back. “Promise you will. No matter what happens.”

Dean had no idea where this was coming from, didn’t take the time to think before he was saying, “I promise, Sammy. I promise.”

The words echoed in his head two weeks later, when he woke up to nothing but an empty apartment and a note on the bed from Sam that said nothing but, _You Promised_.


End file.
